Taegan
Taegan is The secret Nerd, and Demi's Oc His song is N/A Biography Taegan's birth was the result of one night. His mother never told his father, and so for his whole life, he never knew who his father was or anything about his father, so Taegan learned to stop asking cause he was never going to get the answers he wanted. So Taegan grew up with his single mom, whose world revolved around Taegan, whatever he wanted or needed he got it, and this caused her to get some kind of Son Complex, since Men always left her, knowing she was pregnant meant that she had someone who would always love her, and so she didn't like sharing Taegan with anyone, (Which scared two of his three girlfriends), When she had boyfriends they meet Taegan first, she said if you can't love and accept my son you can't love and accept me, so When Taegan found a photo of his father that his mother took of him all those years ago, he did research looked him up and found him. Taegan was never going to go say hi or meet him,to worried he would ruin his family, he had a wife, a daughter, grandkids on the way, and Taegan was just the product of a one night stand, it was enough knowing atleast he was out there. Till his mother found out he had found the photo, and she put the rest together. That started a fight, because she didn't want to share her son, not even with his father, and she told him if he was so eager to be with him to go and she kicked him out. with no where else to really go, he ended up at his fathers. Trying to explain who he was, he was accepted pretty fast, at least by his wife who absolutely fell in love with him, and Bree took a liking to him, It took his dad a while longer to wrap his head around it, because he couldn't even remember Taegan's mother, but no one could deny the resemblance in looks, and personality with the two men, but eventually they'll get there. Personality: Taegan is a rough around the edges, he is in football, and he is almost like your typical Jock, but behind the scenes he is a nerd, He liked to play Dungeons and Dragons, he likes to Cosplay, he likes to play video games, and over all he's just a real geek, but he doesn't want to share that at school cause he has a reputation to uphold. Ten Words to Describe Taegan # Funny # Nerdy # Asshole # Honest # Popular # Athletic # gamer # Chill # Non chalant # Sports Things Taegan says "Harper. Play D and D with me." "Shut the fuck up grey" "My mom is.....Different????" "Enma. Shut up." Trivia * He plays Video games with Fable, Chase, Axel, Hayden, and Soren * He low-key likes Aubree's finance Grey but he'll never tell him that lol * Bree likes to call him TaeTae * his best friend is Harper(she's 20), so that means he hangs out with Enma and Aurelie and their friends, they tease him cause he's the baby * His Gamer Tag is DarkPaladinTae * Has had Three girlfriends, his mom scarred away two * looks more like his mom * Aubree's mom has taken the liking to him